


Job

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: I'm all set to give Lisa what she wants, what she's been fantasizing about.
Relationships: Miedema/Evans, Viv/Lisa, Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Kudos: 10





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut (and a bit of fluff)  
> English is not my first language - I apologise for big and small mistakes.
> 
> The story is all Viv's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm wearing the clothes I'm always wearing whenever there is a maintainance job around the house. But this time, there is no bookshelf to hang and no leaking tap to repair. I'm wearing these clothes to pleasure Lisa.

For the eighth time in ten minutes, I look at myself in the mirror. And especially at the somewhat weird looking bulge in my pants. 

At first glance, I look like I always look when I do maintenance jobs around the house. My hair is in a bun with, as always, some quirky curls escaping from it. My black, washed-out Adidas shirt stretches around my shoulders (the stupid strength training that Lisa always makes me do is really paying off, I have to admit that), the army green work trousers hang loosely on my hips and the army boots underneath complete my outfit.

Clumsy as I am, I accidentally drop something on my toes regularly - certainly not practical, especially not if you are a professional football player. That is why Lisa once bought me army boots with steel toes. To prevent me from hurting myself, but also, she immediately admitted, because she thinks it is sexy when I wear army boots. And she also thinks I'm hot when I'm wearing this kind of clothes. When she sees me wearing this outfit, the look in her eyes is hungry, lusty, horny - like a predator that wants to devour me on the spot.

A maintenance job in the house has more than once been followed by steamy sex - as soon as I hung up a bookshelf or done some other job, Lisa pressed herself seductively against me, whispering dirty words in my ear as she slipped her hands under my shirt.  
I can never resist her. I don't _want_ to resist her. Lisa is the love of my life. She is sweet, intelligent, cheerful, funny, crazy. And she's wild and terribly sexy.

I often get turned on just by the way she looks at me. And as soon as she touches me, something happens to my body - she suddenly seems to switch everything 'on'. Her touch feels familiar and exciting at the same time. I know her body through and through and she knows mine. And yet it never gets boring, yet we want to discover each other all over again. Like explorers who enter the same cave (sorry for the lousy imagery) every time again and let themselves be enchanted by its beauty.

Lisa knows I'm absolutely whipped for her. And so I am standing here in front of the mirror wearing these clothes, although there is no bookshelf to hang and no leaking tap to repair. Today, I am only wearing these clothes to please my girl. And that's why I have that weird bulge in my pants - it is caused by the big strapon I am wearing underneath. 

I'm all set to give Lisa what she wants, what she's been fantasizing about. The tough handywoman who ends up having rough sex with her.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa prepared everything in the living room for me. The only thing I will have to do is stand next to my toolbox near the bookshelf and pretend I just hung it.

When she shared her fantasy with me, I was not really surprised. She has always been incredibly open about sex - something that took me some time to get used to at first, but I have to admit that it makes sex even hotter and more fun than I had ever imagined it could be.  
The only thing I find difficult about roleplay is the ‘acting’ part - it makes me feel uncomfortable and ridiculous. She understands that completely. "I don't need a whole script, either," she said dryly, and we both laughed. 

And so Lisa prepared everything in the living room for me. The only thing I will have to do is stand next to my toolbox near the bookshelf and pretend I just hung it. Lisa will enter the room and then our little 'game' will start. It has all been planned out in advance and we both know what the outcome will be - except for one little thing Lisa doesn’t know about. I feel in my right pocket to check if it is still there - it is. This will definitely surprise her in a very, very good way. 

***  
When I step into the living room, I can't help but smile. Lisa has emptied the bookshelf, as if it had indeed just been hung. On the floor is my toolbox, the drill next to it, the plug rolled out. My tape measure and pencil are on the table. She has definitely an eye for detail, I chuckle to myself.

Squeaking softly, the living room door opens and I see Lisa standing in the doorway. I swallow. Twice. The fabric of her tight black dress perfectly follows the contours of her beautiful body - she’s so fucking beautiful, so feminine and athletic. Her dark, long hair is hanging loosely on her shoulders and she is wearing high heels. 

"Hi," she says, visibly amused by my response, and then I see her shamelessly checking me out, her gaze resting briefly on the bulge in my pants, biting her lower lip. Her eyes seem a shade darker than usual. A strong desire ripples through my lower body - I want her so badly. “Hi”, I reply, sounding hoarse.

“Oh wow, that’s surprisingly quick’, she says, pointing at the book shelf.  
‘Yeah, it wasn’t that difficult’, I reply with a smile. We both chuckle. 

She steps forward, she is only two inches away from me now. ‘You are so talented’, she whispers, giving my bicep a little squeeze. ‘Thanks’, I reply, a little shyly. Then, with some more bravado: ‘Is there anything else I can do for you?’  
‘Maybe’, she replies, a naughty smile on her face. ‘But how about something to drink first? What can I get you?’  
‘Water please’, I say, and as I follow her to the kitchen I can’t get my eyes off her perfect ass.

She bends over, apparently looking for glasses somewhere in one of the lower kitchen cupboards. Which is nonsense of course, the glasses have been in the upper cupboard for ages. There is only one reason she is bending over - to show me her perfect ass which she knows I adore, to show me she is ready for some action.


	3. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said you had another job for me?" I ask.  
> "Uhuh," she says, and steps over to me. "Could you take this off please?" She asks, pointing at my T-shirt. I take off my shirt and she looks at me admiringly.

Stepping forward, I grab her hips, pushing my lower body firmly against hers so she can feel the strap on pressing against her ass. She pretends to be startled and straightens up, her ass still firmly pressed against my lower body, the bulge of the strap on caught in between us. ‘What are you doing?’ she whispers, breathing a lot quicker than before.

‘Don’t you like it?’ I whisper, softly massaging her nipples through the fabric of her dress, pushing the strap on against her ass so firmly that I can feel the base of it touching my clit, causing me to get even more turned on than I already was.

She leans backwards, moaning, closing her eyes, already completely giving in to me. But I’m not going to give her what she wants - yet. I squeeze both her nipples quite hard and then I step back.   
‘I would like some water now’, I say. 

She turns halfway towards me, a horny, slightly desperate look in her eyes. Involuntarily, her gaze drifts down to the bulge in my pants. "Is there something wrong?" I ask teasingly.  
“On the contrary”, she says, licking her lips. She fills a glass with water and turns around, until she is facing me. Leaning against the counter, she now looks straight at me, handing over my glass. "Thank you," I say, taking some sips of the cold water and then placing the glass on the kitchen table. "You said you had another job for me?" I ask.

"Uhuh," she says, and steps over to me. "Could you take this off please?" She asks, pointing at my T-shirt. I take off my shirt and she looks at me admiringly. ‘You are so hot’, she whispers, stroking my abs, my shoulders, my nipples.  
Then she wraps her arms around my waist as she starts kissing me. I don't think there is a better kisser than Lisa. I answer her kiss eagerly while squeezing that gorgeous ass with both hands.

Lisa pushes her lower body against mine, in an obvious attempt to already get some of the pleasure of the strap on through her clothes. "You're so eager," I growl in her neck. "Too eager, if you ask me," I say, grabbing her arm, turning her around and pushing her against the kitchen table in one movement, her ass towards me. She willingly bends over the table, more than ready for my big strap on.


	4. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yes," Lisa moans, "do with me what you want."

I press myself against her and squeeze her nipples hard. "Do you want this so badly, babe?" I ask. "Do you know that I'm going to fuck you hard and that I won't stop until I have enough? Hm?"  
"Oh yes," Lisa moans, "please fuck me. Do with me what you want."

I do exactly what Lisa asked me to do when she told me about her fantasy: I yank her panties down, throw them on the floor and let her step out of them. And then I pull up her skirt so her pussy and ass are fully exposed. She wants to be fucked while still wearing her dress and high heels, like it's really casual sex. “It just feels extra dirty and naughty that way, especially when you are almost fully clothed. I love to feel totally at your mercy”, she had giggled when sharing her fantasy with me.

I touch her cunt with my fingers, letting my fingers run through her folds, almost casually. She is soaking wet. Juices are dripping from her wet slit down her legs. "My God," I say, "you are so horny." And as I say that, I spank her. She moans and pushes her ass towards me, inviting me to go on. I spank her again, harder, this time. And again. And again, until her ass is red and sore.  
And then I pump two fingers into her soaking wet cunt without warning. Hard and deep. She growls, groans, whines. "Oh God yes," she says, making frantic efforts to feel my fingers deeper inside her. When I add a third finger, she starts moaning louder. I smile - she is so fucking sexy.

After pulling my fingers out of her wet cunt I unbutton my pants, open the zipper and put some lube on the dildo. I grab her hips and whisper in her ear, "I'm going to fuck that horny pussy of yours so hard and deep, you know that?" She moans, pushing her lower body towards me, her soaking wet pussy wide open, so ready to be fucked hard. 

I grab the dildo and push it against her entrance. As I move my lower body forward, the dildo slides into her pussy seemingly effortlessly. She groans, "Oh, it’s so big," she groans. That's certainly not a lie, the thing has a diameter of about four fingers, and her pussy is stretched quite a bit. “I warned you”, I say to her. “I’m going to fuck you hard and deep, so deal with it”, I whisper in her ear. She loves it when I talk aggressively like this. She knows I will not start pounding into her until she is clearly ready for it. And so I move my body carefully, moving the big cock in her soaking cunt slowly until she bends deeper over the table, pushing her ass towards me. This is the sign she is ready for the real thing. 

I grab her hips and start pumping my cock inside her, deep, hard, rough. ‘Oh God, yes’, she moans, her pussy making sexy, sopping sounds as my cock pounds deep into her. ‘I’m gonna to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before’, I tell her. ‘Oh God, yes, I’m yours, fuck me. Fuck me like you want’, she moans submissively. I fuck her so hard now that the base of the dildo slams against my own clit everytime I pound into her. It almost causes me to come myself, but I concentrate on her pleasure - she deserves it so much.  
So I keep pounding into her, moving my hips back and forth - oh, how I love the sight of her pussy swallowing my cock.

When I think it’s time for her to come, I reach in my pocket and wrap my hand around her. She probably thinks I’m going to rub her clit, which is technically true, but she doesn’t know I bought a little ‘friend’ to add to the pleasure: a little bullet vibrator. It’s small, but it has a surprising amount of power. Still pounding into her, I switch the thing on and push it against her clit.

I have to suppress a laugh when she feels the unexpected, delicious vibrations against her clit. She almost jumps up, but I hold her tightly and keep on brutally fucking her soaking pussy. She is moaning uncontrollably now, murmuring incoherent sentences, dirty words… and then suddenly, she comes so fiercely that I feel her cunt practically spitting out my cock. 

After switching it off, I put the vibrator on the table. I take a seat on a chair and after removing the cock out of the harness I pull Lisa towards me so she can sit on my lap, her face towards me. She leans or rather, hangs, forward against me, obviously still experiencing the aftershocks from her climax. Her pussy forms a warm, wet stain on my pants. As I hold her tightly, she murmurs in my neck, panting, her face sweaty. ‘Oh God, babe, that was so good. So… so good.’ I smile at her and kiss her forehead. 'You're so fucking sexy', I whisper and she smiles, murmuring 'says who', leaning her head against my shoulder.

When she has recovered from her orgasm, she looks me in the eye. 'Thanks so much babe, this was incredible', she says, pressing a soft kiss on my lips. 'You're welcome', I reply. 'Don't hesitate to call me if you have a job to do.' We both laugh.  
'I will definitely call you again. Especially when you promise to bring your special tools with you', she smirks. We laugh out loud again and I press her body closer to me, kissing her lips. God, I love her so much.


End file.
